Tea Party
by bellmaree
Summary: The mothers of the area are having a tea party and discussing their children. Is it such a crime for them to want to know what they're talking about?


Frau Zirschnitz raised an eyebrow as she saw Anna peeking in the front window of Frau Gabor's home, the calm and pleasant-sounding chatter of a warm tea party flowing through the glass that faced the sitting room, allowing only a dull murmur to permeate it. "So, Fanny, where is your Melchior these days? I remember when he, Wendla, Ilse and Moritz used to play all the time. My Georg never wanted to play with them, they were always so rowdy. Is Melchior doing well?"

Fanny turned away from Frau Stiefel to look at Bettin. "He does just as much studying as your Georg, Bettin, if not more. Always reading, always writing. He thinks so much, I wonder how often he shares with the other boys- it seems as though he only talks to Moritz, Irma."

"Oh, but I am glad. Moritz only speaks of Melchior in the highest esteem, Fanny." Irma set her warm teacup down on its saucer, using her pinky to cushion it so it made little noise. Sighing, she continued, "I just hope he knows what he's getting into. Franco was not so pleased with his marks last term… I sincerely hope Moritz has brought them up."

"I know Martha speaks highly of Moritz himself, actually. It seems to me as though they know each other?" Frau Bessell suggested. Frau Neumann seemed to furrow her brow at this.

Irma shrugged. "I am not sure, Gisela, Moritz hasn't mentioned anything about Martha lately… not to me, at least. He's only mentioned the girls once in the past month, I believe, and that was only a vague mention of Ilse, Brigitta… His main priority right now is, in fact, his schoolwork. I am pleased to see him studying so hard, but he has not come home looking happy with himself in a while."

Frau Rilow decided to interject at this point, "Well, I know Hänschen has been doing remarkably well, he's practically beaten Melchior to be at the top of the class again, just like last term. And considering how much time Melchior spends with your Moritz, Irma, I should only assume that Moritz is doing _nothing_ but learning from him, just like Hänschen with your Ernst, am I right, Lena?"

Nodding, Frau Robel smiled. She watched as a pair of large brown eyes disappeared from the window, only to be joined by an even larger pair of blue eyes. Both turned to each other and flashed out of sight again. _That was odd,_ Lena thought, dismissing it as the typical girls' gossip-mongering. "Ernst absolutely idolizes Hänschen, Emilie; that I know. Only good can come out of their relationship!"

"Truly, Lena? I think so, but Hänschen is spending a remarkable amount of time with Ernst lately… it makes a woman wonder."

A soft cough came from another upholstered chair in the sitting room. The rest of the women in the room grew silent as petite Frau Amsel began to speak. She squeaked, "Certainly not, Emilie. Ernst spends just as much time with Hänschen as he does with my Anna and Karin's Thea. That is a striking accusation."

The glass in the window vibrated, and every woman turned to look. However, they could spot nothing but the flick of a thick brown plait in the corner, and even then they might not have seen it. The daughters of half the women in the room were playing in the front yard, probably gossiping or plaiting each other's hair with flowers. The sons were in the backyard, studying or reading; something of that sort was probably going on. At least, that was what the mothers inside assumed.

"Accusation? No, no, Dora, I would never." Emilie smirked; it was clear from what side of the family Hänschen got it. "Why would I accuse my own son of something so outlandish? I was simply expressing my fear that Hänschen may be distracted from his work. I know my husband and I did not raise our son that way, and I assume that is not how your family is run, either."

Gisela put up a hand and cautioned, "Now, Emilie, I'm sure Dora was just expressing her own fear that you were claiming something she could not fathom you thinking of Lena's family." Frau Bergmann sniffed, as if in agreement.

"Of course. My utmost apologies, Dora, Lena," Emilie murmured. Dora lifted her head in a slightly forgiving way, but the matter did not seem to be cleared. "So how is your Ernst, Lena? Has he indeed been spending time with the girls? And has he shown much, hmm, interest in any one yet?" Five pairs of eyes were now peering through the window that faced the sitting room directly, with two different pairs of eyes peeking through the side window, which was cracked open a smidge. Two of the five pairs of eyes glared at this, but focused on the conversation inside.

Lena parted her lips as she thought. "Not that I know. He has always been close with Anna, but he assures me their relationship is purely platonic."

"I should think so, because I know my Georg has mentioned Anna several times in the past week. I hear that Anna has a wonderful voice, Dora. Georg has expressed interest in playing in church for mass every Sunday. Perhaps Anna would like to accompany him?" Bettin inquired on behalf of her son. A series of loud thumps and a muffled groan came from the backyard, followed by a loud 'sssh!'

"What was that?" Frau Bergmann lilted. "It sounded like your Otto, Sabine."

"Perhaps he fell- it couldn't hurt him too much, he hangs around with the other boys. They're used to shoving and mock-fighting, right?" Frau Lammermeier shrugged. "Not like your delicate little Wendla, Gerlinde, she's such a fragile thing. Never bruised a limb, am I right?"

"She takes care of herself, Sabine. She's delicate, yes, but she's not as daring as Martha, Gisela, who I've seen with bruises all along her arms- from climbing trees, doubtless. Surely Martha is getting too old for that? And your Thea, Karin, as well?"

Frau Braun pursed her lips. "My Thea is adept at climbing trees, apparently, as she does it all the time when I send her on errands. She comes home with nary a bump, bruise, or broken limb. Yes, she may be a tad loud, but she is as ladylike as anyone when we throw parties."

"Speaking of which, when is the next party of yours, Karin?" From then on, the conversation was as droll as it had started out to be.

In the backyard, Otto was sitting on Georg's legs, Melchior was laughing up a storm, and Moritz and Ernst were frowning, all while Hänschen smirked in the corner. Eavesdropping was fun, in his opinion. Whereas in the front yard, Martha was crossing her arms gently while Ilse rubbed her shoulders, and Wendla and Thea danced around Anna, who was blushing like mad. Thea squealed, "Ooh, I love when our mothers get together!"


End file.
